finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gunbreaker
Gunbreaker is a a job in Final Fantasy XIV introduced in the Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers expansion. Like many of the jobs introduced after A Realm Reborn, it has no base class, starting at Level 60 and can be unlocked by completing the quest "The Makings of a Gunbreaker" offered by a Gods' Quiver Bow in New Gridania (X 11.5, Y 11.9). Profile Gunbreaker is a tank job that wields a gunblade in battle. Unlike the models used by the Garlean military (although the starter weapon is very close, if not identical, to a kind used by Garlean forces), the Gunbreaker's gunblades fire aetherically-charged bullets into the blade to enhance their cutting power and the force of their strikes. When fired normally, the powder coalesces into a defensive barrier that can protect the wielder and their allies from harm. By performing combos, they can gain a cartridge with which to use a wide variety of powerful techniques. Story The Warrior of Light is attempting to track down a gang of highwaymen in South Shroud when they come across a pair of outlandish travelers being accosted by bandits. After rescuing them, they introduce themselves as Radovan and Sophie, recent escapees from Garlean-held territory in the north. Radovan was once forced against his will to fight as an imperial conscript, and having cut all ties, now wishes to start a new life as a bodyguard in Eorzea. Impressed, he offers to train the Warrior of Light in the art of the gunblade. The Warrior of Light then assists Sophie and Radovan with mercenary work, including bodyguarding for a Gridanian singer, and rescuing a child from slave traders in Ul'dah. After ending up in Ishgard, the group is tasked with escorting a defected Garlean scientist who is to oversee the installation of a ceruleum heating system in the city. He is pursued by the Alaudae, imperial convicts who carry out missions to reduce their sentences. Their leader, Vitus quo Messalla, is a former imperial soldier relegated from his position for slaughtering innocent civilians. Radovan was once a candidate for the Aludae, though he refused and was tortured for it. Now that he is faced with the prospect of going toe to toe with his former tormentor, he tells Sophie not to participate in this mission, implying that she would be a burden to him. After she storms off, Radovan admits that this was a ploy to have her stay out of harm's way, as she is to the closest thing he has to family. The scientist introduces himself as Cato nan Mammula, and the group fends off the Alaudae and leads him to the city outskirts, where Radovan offers to continue the rest of the way alone. When the Warrior of Light meets with Sophie and apprises her of the situation, she is shocked to hear the name Mammula; he and Midas non Garlond, father of Cid. were responsible for the Meteor Project that destroyed the Bozja Citadel. The Citadel was the home the last few gunblade-wielding Hrothgar, and Radovan is their only known survivor. It dawns on Sophie that he may attempt to exact his vengeance, and she beseeches the Warrior of Light to find and stop him. The two track down Radovan and ask him to lay down his weapon, reminding him that he gave his word to deliver Mammula from harm. Radovan turns to leave, seeking solitude so that he may contemplate his actions. By the time Sophie arrives, he is long gone, and she takes command of the mission, leading the way back to Ishgard. The Garlond Ironworks plan to keep Mammula in a secure location until they can be sure the Aludae are gone. There is still no sign of Radovan, so Sophie decides to wait for him to come to his senses and return to Ishgard. Sophie and the Warrior of Light accept a contract from an anonymous client, but are ambushed when it turns out to be a trap planned by the Aludae. Vitus quo Messalla had abandoned his mission to assassinate Mammula for a greater prize: the Warrior of Light. He hopes that by slaying them he can curry favor with the Empire and have his former status restored. Vitus almost defeats Sophie and the Warrior of Light when they are saved at the last minute by the surprise arrival of Radovan, who reveals that his plan for vengeance was a ruse, and that he has been secretly working with Mammula to lure out the Aludae. After defeating the Aludae and celebrating victory, Radovan acknowledges that the time for the Warrior of Light to accompany him and Sophie on bodyguard assignments is over, as there are others who would benefit more from their strength. The group makes one final journey together to Revenant's Toll, where Radovan hopes to find others to train in the art of the gunblade. Having proven themselves as a worth successor, the Warrior of Light bids farewell to Radovan and Sophie to follow their own path. Following the Warrior of Light's journey in the First, they return to Radovan and Sophie and tells them of Thancred Waters. Radovan realizes that another Gunbreaker who survived the destruction of Bozja taught Thancred how to wield a gunblade, the trio set out to retrace their steps to find him. They eventually return to Coerthas and find the man, Rostik, with Mammula, believing that he has sought the defector for vengeance. Rostik tells Radovan that he was discussing rebuilding Bozja with Mammula with the other Gunbreakers who survived, and tells the Warrior that he taught Thancred the way of the gunblade. He invites Radovan to rebuild their home, to which he declines, having already resolved to teach a new generation of Gunbreakers by demonstrating his prowess as a bodyguard. Returning to Revenant's Toll, Sophie latches onto the idea of becoming an ambassador of sorts for her fallen homeland of Rabanastre. Equipment Like the other tanking classes, Gunbreaker uses the Fending armor sets while also having its own relic gear. Unlocking the class also comes with an "Outsider" gear set, modeled after Squall Leonhart's attire (his ''Dissidia'' attire is also available as a Veteran Reward). The Gunbreaker's Level 80 gear includes a long trenchcoat adorned with ammo belts fastened to their tailcoats, and a thin magitek chestplate, evoking the overall image of Seifer Almasy. Job Gauge The Gunbreaker's Job Gauge displays whether the tank stance, Royal Guard, is in play. Performing combos will fill up the Powder Gauge beside it, holding up to two rounds. Abilities Role Actions Traits PvP Actions Common Actions Common Actions have no cost. Additional PvP Actions Players are restricted to equipping two Additional PvP Actions at once. These actions have no cost. Gallery FFXIV Gunbreaker Render.png|Render. FFXIV Gunbreaker SS 01.png FFXIV Gunbreaker SS 02.png FFXIV Thancred 5.0.png FFXIV Thancred Gunbreaker 01.png FFXIV Thancred Gunbreaker 02.png FFXIV Gunbreaker Sprite.png|Gunbreaker sprite. ;Actions FFXIV GNB Keen Edge.png|Keen Edge FFXIV GNB Brutal Shell.png|Brutal Shell FFXIV GNB Royal Guard.png|Royal Guard FFXIV GNB Lightning Shot.png|Lightning Shot FFXIV GNB Solid Barrel.png|Solid Barrel FFXIV GNB Burst Strike.png|Burst Strike FFXIV GNB Aurora.png|Aurora FFXIV GNB Rough Divide.png|Rough Divide FFXIV GNB Gnashing Fang.png|Gnashing Fang FFXIV GNB Savage Claw.png|Savage Claw FFXIV GNB Wicked Talon.png|Wicked Talon FFXIV GNB Bow Shock.png|Bow Shock FFXIV GNB Heart of Stone.png|Heart of Stone FFXIV GNB Jugular Rip.png|Jugular Rip FFXIV GNB Abdomen Tear.png|Abdomen Tear FFXIV GNB Eye Gouge.png|Eye Gouge FFXIV GNB Blasting Zone.png|Blasting Zone Trivia *The Hyur Gunbreaker in Akihiko Yoshida's artwork resembles Denam Pavel, the protagonist of Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. *The Gunbreaker has many references to Squall Leonhart and Seifer Almasy from Final Fantasy VIII: **The Elezen Gunbreaker in the official render mimics Squall's Dissidia Final Fantasy . **Many of the Gunbreaker's job actions are based on Squall's attacks, such as Blasting Zone and Rough Divide. **The Gunbreaker discipline being invented by the Hrothgar may be a nod to Squall's lion motif. **The abilities No Mercy, Bloodfest and Demon Slice are named after or based on Seifer's Fire Cross Limit Breaks. *Female Gunbreakers' idling stance is the same as Lightning's battle stance. es:Gunbreaker Category:Disciplines in Final Fantasy XIV